1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric massage device (of the hand-held type, the chair-type, or the like) in which the massage action is performed by a pair of massage members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a known electric massage device in which the massage motion is performed by a pair of massage members and which is intended to produce a massage effect similar to a manual massage conducted by a massager has a structure in which the massage members are moved in a substantially oval locus having: a massage zone where the members approach each other; and a release zone where the members are separated from each other, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 4-40025.
In the above massage device, the massage members respectively produce massage actions of different feelings, so that the resulting massage action is similar to that performed by fingers.
In the aforementioned known technique, the massage members move in the same manner both in the massage and release zones. Therefore, it is largely different from the technique which is called the thumb-grasping massage technique to be conducted by a massager (massage technique where the area to be massaged is grasped and lifted up while applying a force by the thumb), and in which the massage action is slowly performed and then the applied force is rapidly released.
Further, in the aforementioned massage device, the massage feeling is varied depending on the physique of a person to be massaged. Even when the same massage action is performed, for example, a person having a thin shoulder portion may feel that the massage action is weak, and a person having a thick shoulder portion may feel that the massage action is too strong. Furthermore, an opening which is formed in a case to allow an arm for each of the massage members to be movable is exposed. Consequently, there is a fear that a finger or the like is caught between an edge of the opening and the arm.
On the other hand, a massage device in which the space between massage members is adjustable has been proposed (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 4-827). In the massage device, the space between massage members must be adjusted under a state where the body of the device is held with one hand and one of the massage members is grasped and pulled up with the other hand. Consequently, the adjusting work is cumbersome. The space is adjusted by swinging an arm of the massage member about a support shaft disposed on the basal end side. When the space is adjusted, therefore, the contact point where each massage member contacts with the area to be massaged is changed. The publication says nothing about the stop position of each massage member. In the case where the massage member which performs the massage action is stopped at an arbitrary position, when the massage device is once used on a person and then on another person of a different physique, an index of the space adjustment cannot be obtained unless the massage members are driven.